Near To You
by Antifashion19
Summary: —Si te quedas ahí, vas a ser aplastada. —Soltó una voz fría.   —S-sasuke-san. —Pronuncio débilmente.  — ¿O te gusta jugar como niña en el lodo? —Pregunto burlándose.  Hinata no pudo contenerse más. Bajo su cabeza, y siguió llorando. Song Fic Concurso.


Este es un Song fic, que mande para el concurso en el Foro SasuHina de Naruto Uchiha. No gano, pero compitió contra los mejores escritores SasuHina.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este One Shot.

**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
><strong>Universo Alterno<strong>.  
><strong>Genero:<strong> Drama/Romance.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong>NaruhinaSasu.

Blablablabl_a_. -Narración Normal.  
><em>Blablablabla<em>. –Recuerdos.

-.-

_**++NEAR TO YOU++**__**  
><strong>__**CAPITULO ÚNICO.**__**  
><strong>__Elevaste mi espíritu como el incienso...Cautivaste mi corazón con tus palabras  
>y me venciste, y me llamaste, y te dejaste encontrar...<br>Amaneciste mi vida en penumbras, tus bellas luces rayaron mis noches y no me dejaste eclipsar..._

-.-

-.-

Había empezado a llover, y el cielo se volvía más gris, queriéndose caer.  
>Mientras ella caminaba por las solitarias calles de esa inmensa ciudad.<p>

Su hermoso rostro, nublado por una gran tristeza. El recuerdo de aquel joven azabache no la dejaba en paz, aun atormentaba su cabeza. No lo dejaba respirar.

Su cuerpo temblaba de frio, pero sabía que debía llegar a "ese lugar", aunque sus piernas estuvieran cansadas, aunque sus ojos vieran borroso y aunque no hubieras esperanzas de poderlo recuperar.

Debía intentarlo, un esfuerzo más…

_**¿Por qué no sabemos lo que tenemos, hasta cuando lo vemos perdido?**_

Apresuro el paso, para llegar a su destino.

Suspiro cansada, y siguió avanzando. Sus ojos perlados no brillaban como antes, la luz se desvanecía de tanto llorar.

Llego a un gran edificio en donde vivía el, se detuvo a tomar una última bocanada de aire; las manos seguían temblándole, mordió su labio inferior, y removió los mechones de cabello que le estorbaban en el rostro.

Dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad cuando lo vio ahí, delante de ella, con unas maletas a su lado. Pero su alegría se fue borrando, cuando el no mostro ningún sentimiento, su rostro serio la hizo dudar.

_**El cielo estaba gris y llovía más.**_

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto fríamente. —Hinata.

Ella jugó un poco con sus dedos, mientras sus mejillas se fueron sonrojando. Trato de pensar en el discurso que tenía planeado, pero las ideas de su mente se fueron borrando.

— ¿Te quedaras callada o hablaras? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. —Soltó.

El joven azabache camino a un lado de ella, ignorándola por completo. Las lágrimas querían salir de sus perlados ojos, pero se contuvo, giro rápidamente y lo tomo de la manga de su chaqueta.

Un gran silencio los rodeo.

— N-no te v-vayas p-por favor. —Articulo.

En esos momento deseo no sentirse tan pequeña, quería un poco más de valor.

Pero Hinata se sentía rota, desde mucho antes de conocerlo y a pesar de que él estuviera a su lado no podía sanar, por más que lo intentara. La habían dañado, y Sasuke se había cansado de quererla reparar.

—Estoy mejor cerca de ti…

El azabache se detuvo, y giro a verla. Ella caía arrodillada al suelo, llorando desconsolada, todavía aferrándose a la manga de su chamarra. Pero su rostro no se inmuto.

Aunque aún recordara como lo conoció…

-.-

-  
>-.-<p>

_Tímida y sombría; así era Hinata Hyuuga, cuando cursaban en la misma universidad. Siempre con ese complejo de inferioridad, que la hacía jugar con sus dedos. Tartamudeando cada vez que hablaba, sonrojándose sin más._

_No había remedio, simplemente era así._

_Pero ella jamás deseo ser diferente, se aceptaba tal y como era, había escogido un camino "oscuro" que seguir. Hasta que el apareció, aquel chico de mirada azul, y cabellos rubios; aquel joven la hizo cambiar._

_**Era una luz que seguir.**_

_Así que ella trato de caminar a su lado, para sostener su mano, para que el la sorprendiera…Para que los dos fueran felices._

_A pesar de que para ese joven solo había una persona ya en su corazón, Sakura Haruno tenía por completo su amor. Pero aun así Hinata siguió observándolo, admirándolo, llenando su corazón de esos sentimientos._

_Las cosas fueron mejorando, cuando el por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia; tal vez no como ella quería, pero él la había notado. Convivieron más, y ella, después de tomar mucho valor, decidió confesársele._

_Y Naruto acepto sus sentimientos…Quizás porque se había dado cuenta lo buena y noble que era la Hyuuga, o tal vez para olvidar a la pelirosa._

_**El y yo tuvimos algo precioso,  
>pero muy disfuncional, no pudo durar.<br>**_

_Aquel rubio intento quererla, como ella quería. Pero no podía ser así; su corazón estaba atado, desde hace tiempo, a aquella joven y Hinata no nada podía hacer. Solo conformarse, esperando a enamorarlo. A pesar de tantas lagrimas, a pesar de que ahora la tristeza la inundaba, quiso seguir a su lado…Amándolo._

—_N-naruto-kun. —Le hablo sonrojada.  
>—Si, Hinata-chan. —La regreso a ver.<em>

_Ella jugaba con sus dedos, mientras mordía su labio inferior._

_—T-te amo N-naruto-kun. —Soltó por fin, cerrando los ojos de golpe._

_Hubo un gran silencio.  
>Abrió sus ojos, para ver la reacción del rubio; la mirada entristecida de él, la puso decaída.<em>

_—Hinata-chan. —Trato de sostenerle la vista. —Tú sabes que yo…_  
><em>—No, no t-tienes n-nada que d-decir. —Movió las manos frenéticamente, con su rostro avergonzado. —Y-yo se lo q-que, sientes p-por mi…Y s-se que das t-tu mejor e-esfuerzo.<em>

_Él la vio más apenado._

_—Nos vemos Hinata-chan. —Se giro y se alejo de ella._

_Mientras que la Hyuuga mantenía una sonrisa, que poco a poco se fue borrando._

_—P-pero ya me e-estoy cansando…—Sus lagrimas corrieron una vez más._

_**Lo quise mucho pero lo deje ir,  
>porque supe que él nunca me podía querer igual…<strong>_

_—Hinata-chan. —Corrió hacia ella. — ¿Me llamaste?_

_La nombrada asintió._

_— ¿Y porque en este parque? —Pregunto rascándose la mejilla._  
><em>—T-te dejo ir…—Lo miro sollozando, mientras secaba sus lagrimas apurada. —E-es mejor así.<em>  
><em>—Pero Hinata-chan. —Trato de acercarse. —Y-yo…<em>  
><em>—N-no te c-culpo. —Sonrió. —F-fui yo, la c-culpable de q-querer a-algo que j-jamás iba a s-ser mío.<em>

_El joven se quedo callado._

_—A-adiós. —Hinata se giro y corrió lo más rápido que pudo._

_La lluvia empezó a caer._  
><em>Seguía corriendo, sin detenerse…Esperando tal vez que Naruto fuera detrás de ella.<em>  
><em>Giro su cabeza para ver, pero él no venia siguiéndola; cayó al suelo, y toda su ropa se lleno de lodo.<em>

_Siguió sufriendo, llorando desconsolada._

_—Si te quedas ahí, vas a ser aplastada. —Soltó una voz fría._

_Ella alzo su mirada._

_—S-sasuke-san. —Pronuncio débilmente._  
><em>— ¿O te gusta jugar como niña en el lodo? —Pregunto burlándose.<em>

_Hinata no pudo contenerse más. Bajo su cabeza, y siguió llorando._

_—Anda, ven. —Soltó, y ella volvió a verlo. —Levántate. —Le ofreció su mano._  
><em>—G-gracias…<em>

_**Un dolor como este,  
>no debería ser experimentado.<br>Me sigo tambaleando por la perdida, aun un poco delirante…**_

_—Muévete. —La golpeo levemente con un libro.  
>— ¿S-sasuke-san? —Pregunto sorprendida. — ¿Q-qué hace a-aquí?<br>—Siempre vengo a esta parte de la universidad. —La miro seriamente. —Tú eres la que invades mi espacio.  
>—Y-yo lo s-siento. —Se inclino levemente. —N-no es mi i-intención m-molestarle…<em>

_La vio de reojo, mientras se sentaba en el pasto verde._

_—Quedaras ciega si lo sigues observando. —Cerró sus ojos y se recostó. —O el "dobe" pensara que eres una acosadora, por esa manera de espiarlo entre los árboles._

_Hinata no contesto, por lo que Sasuke abrió los ojos para verla._  
><em>Ella tenía los ojos llorosos, tratando de no llorar delante de él.<em>

_—D-duele. —Puso sus manos en el pecho. —D-duele…_  
><em>—Hpm. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos. — ¿Tú fuiste la tonta que lo dejo, no?<em>

_La Hyuuga asintió._

_—P-pero f-fue por m-mí bien. —Murmuro._  
><em>—Tsk, el bien tuyo o de "él". —Tomo uno de sus libros.<em>

_Ella bajo la mirada, jugando con sus dedos._

_—Deja de seguir con eso y acuéstate. —Le hablo, mientras daba palmaditas al suelo. —Para que dejes de hacer tanto ruido._

_Se tapo con el libro que había tomado de su mochila._  
><em>Hinata lo imito, y quedo a un lado de él…Cerro los ojos.<em>

_**Cerca de ti, estoy cicatrizando,  
>pero tardo demasiado,<br>aunque él no está,  
>y tú eres increíble,<br>es difícil seguir adelante,**_

_—S-sasuke-san. —Lo llamo.  
>—Deja el "san". —Bufo molesto. —No soy anciano.<br>—D-disculpa. —Su mirada oscura la intimido un poco._

_Sasuke siguió leyendo un libro._

_—S-sasuke-kun. —Trago saliva. —Q-quiero, ser como usted._

_El la observo sin entender._

_—A s-ser seria y g-guardar m-mis sentimientos. —Se mostro decidida._  
><em>—No sé si tomar eso como un halago. —Alzo la ceja.<em>  
><em>— ¡No! —Alzo la voz, y movió sus manos, desesperada. — ¡Halago, halago!<em>  
><em>—Eres un poco ruidosa. —Siguió con su lectura. — ¿Para qué quieres ser "como yo"?<em>  
><em>—P-para no s-sufrir. —Explico. — ¡E-estoy decidida! —Frunció el seño, tratando de imitarlo.<em>  
><em>—Jajaja. —Rio, mientras trataba de tapar su boca. —A que viene esa cara. —Cobro su postura seria.<em>  
><em>—E-estoy imitándolo. —Alego.<em>  
><em>—Tú nunca serás como yo. —Sonrió arrogante. —Porque tú eres tú, y así es mucho mejor.<em>

_El corazón de Hinata, latió un poco más rápido, su pecho le dolía y sus mejillas se sentían calientes._

_**Tú y yo tenemos algo diferente,  
>y lo estoy disfrutando cautelosamente.<br>Estoy deteriorada, e intentando con todas mis fuerzas,  
>lo de volver a quien solía ser…<br>**_

_—Tienes algo en el cabello. —Soltó el.  
>— ¿Qué es? —Pregunto, mientras leía un libro.<br>—Un escarabajo. —Explico.  
>— ¡Kya! —Grito y se levanto asustada, agitando su cabeza. — ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!<em>

_El rodo los ojos y se acerco a ella._

_—Hinata. —La llamo. —Si sigues moviéndote así, el insecto se enredara más._

_Ella no lo escucho. Sasuke la tomo de la mejilla._  
><em>Hinata lo miro sorprendida, y se quedaron viendo fijamente.<em>

_El se acerco a ella. Sus labios se tocaron lentamente._  
><em>La Hyuuga cerró los ojos, se dejo llevar; el corazón le latía rápidamente, y en su estomago, las mariposas muertas, volvieron a flotar.<em>

_—Mucho mejor. —Soltó el, cuando se separo de ella. —Aquí está tu "amiguito"._

_Mostro el escarabajo._

_—G-gracias. —Sonrió levemente._

_El solo coloco su mano de nuevo en el cabello de Hinata, y se acerco otra vez…_

_**Él está desapareciendo,  
>desvaneciéndose,<br>de repente estoy muy cerca de ser tuya,  
>no te quedaras conmigo,<br>por favor…**_

_—Hinata-chan. —La llamo._

_Ella lo regreso a ver, se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. El corazón le dolía._

_—Hola, Naruto-kun. —Pronuncio levemente._  
><em>—Estaba pensando…—Se rasco la cabeza. —En nosotros dos.<em>

_Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida._

_— ¿Quería saber si, podía tener otra oportunidad? —Pregunto._  
><em>—N-naruto-kun. —Bajo la mirada, jugó con sus dedos. —Y-yo…S-sasuke-kun…<em>  
><em>—Que tiene que ver el "teme". —Pregunto curioso.<em>

_Hinata solo trataba de decirle que ahora ella salía con el Uchiha._

_—Nada "dobe". —Soltó una voz, detrás de ella._

_La Hyuuga lo regreso a ver._

_—S-sasuke-kun y-yo…_  
><em>—No tienes nada que decirme Hyuuga. —Termino de decir, antes de alejarse de ellos.<em>

_—Hinata-chan, no le hagas caso al "teme". —Sonrió. — ¿H-hinata-chan? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_Ella se dejo caer al piso, abrazándose a si misma._

_**Cerca de ti, estoy cicatrizando,  
>pero tardo demasiado,<br>aunque él no está,  
>y tú eres increíble,<br>es difícil seguir adelante,  
>todavía estoy mejor cerca de ti…<strong>_

—Si te quedas ahí, vas a ser aplastada. —Soltó él.

Ella alzo su mirada.

—S-sasuke-kun. —Pronuncio débilmente.  
>— ¿O te gusta jugar como niña en el lodo? —Pregunto burlándose.<p>

Hinata sonrió melancólicamente.

—Anda, ven. —Le ofreció su mano. —Levántate.  
>—G-gracias…<br>— ¿Y qué venias a decirme? —pregunto girándose.

Ella tomo todo el valor que le quedaba y lo abrazo fuertemente.

—A-aun no puedo olvidarlo. —Se sincero. —Pero lo estoy haciendo, poco a poco.  
>—Tsk…<br>—Y se que seguiré sonrojándome un poco. —Hizo una pausa. —Me pondré nerviosa y con mis dedos jugare, cuando lo vea una y otra vez.

Sasuke apretó sus manos.

—No lo puedo evitar. —Suspiro. —Pero solo se, que ahora estoy mejor donde tu estas.

El se separo un poco de ella, girándose para verla.

—Es lo mejor que puedes decir. —Soltó.  
>—Sí. —Hablo firmemente.<br>—Vamos a dentro, estas empapada. —Sonrió de medio lado.

Se tomaron de las manos, y avanzaron a la casa del azabache.

_**Todavía estoy mejor cerca de ti.**_

-.-

-.-  
>Notas finales:<p>

¿Esperaban un final apoteósico?  
>Este es el mejor que saque de mi mentecita…Pero qué más da.<br>Espero que les haya gustado…Y nos vemos en el otro One Shot que publicare, pero esta vez, sobre el tema del: Suicidio.


End file.
